


I Don't Remember What Happened, But I Sure Like the Results

by curiously_me



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Raleigh doesn't really remember what happened after Newt dropped off those shots of Kaiju Blue, but if this is the result?  Well, he's ok with it.





	I Don't Remember What Happened, But I Sure Like the Results

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back on 9/15/2013, this is both a Pacific Rim kink meme fill and a cotton candy bingo fill: celebration.

::Hey, Mako! Haven't seen you for like three hours or something. Just wanted to touch base and let you know that I punched some guy in the face for being an asshole then later I went to say sorry and give him a hug and he started making out with me. How was your new years?::

Sometimes, Raleigh really wishes people wouldn't let him carry his phone when he was bound and determined to get completely and utterly wasted. Or, perhaps, he should just start planning these things better? Oh well, it didn't matter now, he'd sent the text and there was no way to undue the actions of the night before.

Actually, with the warm body curled into his side, he's thinking that last night might have been a success after all. Raleigh has never been to such a wild New Years Eve party before, not even during the years with Yancy at his side.

Tendo had been in communication with the Kaidonovskys after their return to Russia and the three of them had worked together tirelessly to make sure that everyone who had been a part of the resistance would be able to attend their end-of-the-year thank-god-we-all-survived party.

Raleigh isn't sure he wants to know how they managed such an endeavor. Convincing at least five governments and countless politicians to allow not only the Jaeger pilots, but the crew members, and Shatterdome technicians to have the time off and pay for their travel to China.

Well, that was quite a spectacular thing to pull off and everyone who could make it, flew in on both commercial and military flights and were staying in the Shatterdome housing. Most people did and they brought along family members and children, that had been living as far away from the war as they could, to the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Tendo was one of the first to bring his family to the Shatterdome. He had flown his husband, wife, and their son to Hong Kong only three months after Operation Pitfall's successful conclusion. Raleigh vaguely remembered pestering Tendo about his first rocky date with Allison and her boyfriend, William, so many years ago before the fight with Knifehead. He was glad to see that the three of them had not only worked things out, but were living happily together and expecting their second child, a daughter this time.

The atmosphere had never been so light and happy in a Shatterdome, as it was in the weeks leading up to New Years. For as many victories as the Hong Kong Shatterdome had to it's name, the losses would forever mar that joy with the sorrow of all the lives lost during the war.

On New Years Eve they had partied long into the night, hours after the children had been put to bed and the more responsible among them had gone to sleep.

Raleigh's not exactly sure when it happened, but he lost track of Mako sometime after Newt had bumped into them, carrying an armful of shot glasses filled with glowing blue liquid.

"Kaiju blue, dude. Totally safe for consumption, but it'll put you on your ass right quick if you aren't careful."

At Raleigh and Mako's matching looks of skepticism, he'd added, "Sasha and Aleksis helped get it right, so you don't have to worry about ending up with alcohol poisoning or whatever."

He'd bounced away towards the Gottlieb family, leaving Mako and Raleigh each with a shot glass of a brightly glowing blue liquid. The two Jaeger pilots had stared at each other for a moment, before downing the shots in one go. The taste made Raleigh's hair stand on end and he was glad, in that moment, that he'd been nursing only his second beer of the night. Damn, that was a potent drink, but with the Russians involved could you expect anything less?

He and Mako had moved onto the dance floor, then, and proceeded to thoroughly school every one in the room in the fine art of dance. In the year since they'd sealed the breach, Mako and Raleigh had attended more political functions than either of them would have liked. One requirement of such events was knowing how to dance, and he was happy to say that it had come quite easily to the two of them. After Drifting with Mako, dancing felt as close as they could get without having an actual neural bridge connecting them.

But, he'd lost Mako and during his searching for her had stumbled into none other than Chuck Hansen, who was still an asshole. Really, Raleigh wants it on record that he did not start whatever it was that happened. Chuck Hansen is, and forever will be, an asshole of epic proportions and the only thing a sane person, Raleigh, could do was to punch him right in his smug mouth.

It wasn't much later that Raleigh had started to feel sorry for his hasty actions, though, and he'd abandoned his search for Mako for one with a prickly Australian at the end. He'd managed to corner Chuck under a staircase and proceeded to apologize without actually saying anything.

"It's bloody difficult trying to be nice to you." Chuck had muttered, looking away from Raleigh, sounding tired and a little sad at the same time. "I can't seem to say the right thing when you're around, no matter how hard I try."

And there was no way that Raleigh was letting the little brat get away with saying something like that. He reached out and pulled Chuck into a tight hug, not letting go of the younger man until he'd stopped trying to get away and just relaxed into the embrace, resting his head against Raleigh's sweater-clad shoulder. It wasn't so bad, actually, and Raleigh wondered if maybe Chuck had just needed more hugs in the last few years.

When they pulled apart, Chuck had looked into Raleigh's face for long minutes, long enough that Raleigh was worried he was about to reciprocate the earlier hit to the face, before leaning in and kissing the older man. His hands had wrapped around Raleigh's back and he'd clung to the American while attacking his mouth, as if worried that Raleigh was going to pull away from him at any moment.

Raleigh most definitely did not want to pull away from Chuck's eager, questing lips, and they hadn't stayed at the party for much longer. Raleigh's quarters were in a more secluded area of the Shatterdome and they had made their way there, smiling and occasionally pushing the other roughly into a wall for a deeper kiss.

They were going to have so many bruises in the morning, in so many strange places, but that was nothing new to them.

When the two had finally made it to Raleigh's bunk, stumbling and laughing more than two people about to have sex should have, they'd fallen onto the bed. Neither of them was sober enough to manage more than uncoordinated frottage, but it was certainly going to be a very memorable experience for both when Raleigh rolled off of the side of the bed after they had both come.

Chuck pulled the older man back up onto the bed and they'd laughed until they cried and continued to giggle as they fell asleep, Chuck draped half across Raleigh in the small bunk.

Laying in his bed, with the morning sun starting to shine into his window, Raleigh is content. He feels more settled than he's had the chance to be this past year and when Chuck mutters sleepily into his side, he smiles down at the Australian. It's too damn cute that Chuck is cuddlier than a koala when he's asleep and Raleigh is really hoping he will have many more opportunities to cuddle the Australian again in the future.


End file.
